


spoiled sweetheart

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Lace Panties, M/M, Manhandling, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Soft Seo Youngho | Johnny, Spanking, Thighs, there will be a sicheng/johnny sequel bc i love my beta, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Kun had missed Korea.(aka thigh riding galore)





	spoiled sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> what's up. this is for all the anons who wanted more than just wayv. can definitely be read as a stand alone though!! 
> 
> any requests, scenarios, or general yelling can be sent to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)

Kun had missed Korea.

Yes, he loved being in China where he didn't have to doubt every word he said, but Korea was where everything began. Being so far from the other members made him sad. He even started to miss Chenle calling him mom, though he'd never admit it in a million years. Mostly, he missed their familiar dynamics. Don't get him wrong, the rookies were friendly and willing to learn. You just can't make up for three years of living together in a few months.

Okay, and he kinda missed having a bunch of well-known alphas and betas and omegas around at all times. He couldn't help clinging to the others, especially Johnny. He'd missed Johnny so much. And the others, too. Their mingling smells alone were comforting as soon as he stepped into the dorm, a chaotic swirl of rich, bitter, sweet, and every other scent he could think of. He loved it. He hadn't expected that he'd be so happy to breathe in a dozen clashing odors.

He wasn't exactly expecting the welcome home sex, either, but he'd take it anyway.

As soon as he'd unpacked, he found himself pressed against the wall by Johnny and kissed until he was panting for air. Sicheng had gone out for food, he wouldn't mind, right? It's not like Kun could stop himself, anyway. One tiny sniff of Johnny's thick, heavy alpha scent turned his head into a blurry mess of want and need. Sicheng would understand if he came home and found Kun sprawled under Johnny, drooling. He might join in. The mental image made him shiver.

Sicheng and Johnny's dynamic over Kun had always been a weird one. They didn't seem to mind each other all that much, and certainly didn't mind sharing. Yet they rarely did anything on their own. Kun suspected it had something to do with their inner alphas conflicting sexually. It was a shame, really. He enjoyed pressing his fingers in the hickeys along Sicheng's back knowing they had been created from Johnny's teeth and soothed by his tongue.

"I missed you so much, Kunnie," Johnny said, giving Kun a moment to catch his breath. "Did Sicheng take good care of you?"

Kun nodded, leaning his face into Johnny's chest. He wanted to cover himself in his deep, delicious scent, make sure everyone knew he was Johnny's beta. "I missed you, too," he murmured, the end turning into a tiny moan as Johnny nipped at his neck.

"You smell so much like Sicheng now. I'll have to make up for lost time, huh?" Johnny asked, and Kun could feel a tiny, silent laugh puff across his collarbone. He liked where Johnny was going, and he tugged on his shirt as if to say _yes, please do._ Johnny laughed again, pulling away to toss his shirt to the side, taking Kun's with it.

"God, it's been so long," Johnny sighed, running his hands down Kun's back to grab his ass and squeeze. "I don't even know what I want to do to you first. What do you think, baby boy?"

Kun couldn't respond. All coherent thought had been wiped from his brain. He wiggled as Johnny kneaded his ass, curling his fingers into it. "Aw. Can't speak?" Johnny murmured, licking along his jawline. Kun shook his head, whining. "How about we move this to the bed?"

He didn't wait for an answer, using his grip on Kun's butt to lift him into his arms. If he wasn't already turned on, he definitely was now. Johnny didn't lay him down on the mattress, though, like he was expecting. Instead, Johnny sat down on the edge and let Kun straddle his thighs, which he immediately took a liking to. Now he could kiss Johnny easier. So, he did, happily opening his mouth to allow Johnny entrance. He moaned when a tongue laved over his own, licking at his gums and exploring every inch. "Fuck," he murmured, the noise swallowed up by Johnny's lips.

A hand brushed at the bulge in his jeans, trailing upward to hook in his waistband. "I don't think I want to make you get up to take these off when you're already settled so nicely in my lap, baby boy. Yet I want to see what's underneath. Will you let me see?" Johnny said, pulling away from the messy kiss. Kun nodded frantically as Johnny smiled. He leaned in a bit more to suck the sensitive part under his ear and whispered, "Do you want to ride my thigh?"

God, was that even a question? "Please," Kun replied as the button on his jeans were popped and the zipper pulled down. Johnny shoved them over Kun's ass and down his hips as best he could without Kun standing up, and it was just enough to free his erection and show off his underwear.

"Oh, baby boy," Johnny said, "did you wear these panties hoping someone would fuck you?" Gentle fingers caressed the lace along the edges, making Kun shiver. He'd worn a comfortable pair of black ones for exactly that reason. Johnny knew him so well.

"Johnny, please, please, can I please ride your thigh?" Kun whimpered, his hips already twitching. It was hard to resist when Johnny's leg was just the right amount of tough and squishy beneath him. He didn't want to be bad, though. He was good for Johnny. Johnny's good baby boy.

"Mmm, okay," Johnny replied, his hands shifting to Kun's hips. He nudged Kun around until he was sat on one thigh instead of both, making it easier for him. "But tell me if you're about to cum, alright?"

Kun nodded again, his fingers curling around Johnny's shoulders as he rolled his hips. He moaned loudly, any plan of a rhythm thrown out the window as pleasure sparked up his spine and started a tiny fire in his gut. If it weren't for Johnny's grip on him, he probably would've dissolved into messy thrusting. He whined, laying himself across Johnny to get as much friction as possible. It gave Johnny access to his neck, too, which was just another sensation to add to the list that were currently overwhelming him.

"Did Sicheng ever do this to you, hm?" Johnny asked. Kun blinked for a minute, processing and briefly forgetting how to respond. A sharp slap against his ass fixed that right up, and he gave a sweet little yelp. The pain clashed with arousal and melted into more pleasure, making his entire body quiver. He couldn't succumb to it, he had to be good for Johnny. He shook his head.

"He's definitely whipped you into shape. You're such a perfect baby boy for me. Are you this nice to your other master or is it just me?" Johnny asked, rubbing his palms across the tender skin he'd left on Kun's ass.

"I-I like being good for m-my masters," Kun stuttered out, groaning when Johnny pressed a bit too hard in his soothing. The pain felt wrong, yet good. So good. He felt like he could fly right then.

Johnny hummed, pressing his leg up more for Kun to use and pushing on the space where his hand had left a red mark. "I almost forgot, baby boy," Johnny said. "You like the pain, don't you?" Kun tried to hide his face in Johnny's neck, blush staining his cheeks pink. "It's alright, there's nothing to be ashamed of, my tiny prince."

Kun cried out as there was another hit, and another right after. The pain rushed through his body, turning him absolutely boneless against Johnny, with the exception of his hips. His head dropped against Johnny's shoulder, hand clinging to his arm as if steadying himself. "I'm gonna come, Johnny," he managed, voice edging on a whine.

"Then come, baby boy. Make yourself all dirty for me," Johnny said, then bit into Kun's neck. It was a territorial marking bite, as if saying, _this is mine, don't touch it._ And it tipped Kun over the edge, his cum soaking through the panties and spilling onto Johnny's pants. It might've broken the skin, but he didn't care, it just felt so wonderful to be claimed and marked.

"Alpha," Kun murmured, burying his nose in Johnny's neck as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He couldn't get over how amazing he smelled, like an expensive red wine but even better. He hoped he smelled like Johnny now, too, as well as Sicheng.

"My baby boy, you were so good, so sweet for me," Johnny said, his hands roaming every inch of Kun's pliant body. He didn't care that he still had a raging boner, he just couldn't help watching Kun fall apart on his thigh. "Do you wanna help me out? Or too tired?"

Kun shook his head. "Wanna help," he said, sliding off Johnny's leg. He kicked off his jeans and dropped to his knees. It smelled like pure Johnny around his neck, but down around his crotch it smelled liked Johnny's arousal, even thicker and headier than his normal scent. He breathed it in as he undid Johnny's jeans and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He kissed up the shaft and locked his lips around the head, sucking up every drop of precum he could find. The taste was mouth-watering, and Johnny felt nice and heavy in his mouth. It was perfect.

"God, you're such an angel, baby boy," Johnny groaned, his fingers gripping Kun's hair as he took Johnny down to the hilt. He wasn't exactly small in any sense of the imagination, yet Kun had never been intimidated by his size, always sucking like his life depended on it. He loved it. "I'm close, baby."

Kun fit his lips around part of Johnny's large knot and glanced up at him as he hollowed his cheeks. Johnny came undone with a growl, holding Kun in place as he pumped his seed down his throat. "Good, baby boy," Johnny said, thrusting a few times to ride out his orgasm. "So cute for me, hm?"

Kun made a lewd slurping noise as he came off Johnny's cock, mouth drenched in cum. He swallowed it, feeling its warmth slip down into his stomach. Johnny scooped him up off the ground, plopping him back in his lap to kiss him again. This one was much slower, less purposeful, and Kun was content to sink into Johnny's comforting embrace.

"Come on, Kunnie, your eyelids are drooping. Bedtime," Johnny murmured, pressing a lingering kiss against his cheek. Kun shook his head, resting his forehead against Johnny. A laugh spasmed in Johnny's chest, and he held Kun close as he rolled them onto the bed. "You're so cute. Get under the covers, brat."

Kun made a face at him and wiggled his way under the covers. He'd clean up in the morning. Johnny was right, he was tired, both from flying and from sex. Besides, he didn't want to lose his chance to snuggle up next to Johnny. He tucked himself into the alpha's side, and fell asleep almost instantly, drifting into pleasant dreams.

And when he woke up in the morning, Sicheng was curled up on the other side of him, his face pressed close to the marking bite Johnny had left on his neck, as if he'd fallen asleep sniffing it.


End file.
